


Envious Farewell

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Come Eating, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Licking, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Vibrators, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/11 sex toys | licking—Laxus tilted his head slightly and looked around the guild hall, most likely searching for the source of the quiet buzzing. Finally, his eyes fell on a trembling Freed, who curled up in his seat with a mortified look on his face. The blond blinked at him for a moment before it clicked and his eyes snapped over to meet hers.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Original Character(s), Freed Justine/Original Female Character(s), Freed Justine/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Kudos: 44





	Envious Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags!
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert.
> 
> the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!

Her fingers tapped her chin as her eyes trailed over the Request Board, searching for a job that would put an end to her boredom while Freed finished up with the Raijinshuu and whatever it was that they were discussing with Master Makarov. There were a lot of them she wasn’t allowed on, mainly the ones that involved a lot of contact with humans, so she stuck to the monster hunting ones. She was good at that, at least. 

Just when she spotted one she liked — something about wyverns invading Clover — an olive skinned hand slammed down on the paper, making her turn to face an almost vicious grin and red serpentine eyes. She scowled back at the Dragon Slayer, her upper lip pulling back in a small snarl. His grin only widened.

“Gihi, whatcha got there, demon?” Gajeel asked, snatching up the paper to read its contents. Pantherlily gave him a disapproving look, which went ignored. “Monster huntin’ again? Who’s going with ya?” 

She went to grab the flyer, only for him to pull it back with another of his signature laughs. She growled in annoyance, feeling the markings on her arms grow hot, and took a deep breath to calm herself. “None of your business, Redfox.” 

“Oh, so you were sneakin’ out without yer boyfriend knowing, huh?” Gajeel snickered at the look on her face. “Yer still on probation, little lady,” He pointed out, pointing down at the monitor clamped around her right ankle, “which means ya have to be accompanied on these things.” He waved the sheet of paper in his hand. 

Since when did that delinquent enforce the law in the guild? Fuck, she wanted to punch his smug face so badly. She glanced over at the Raijinshuu in hopes that she could do so without them noticing, but Freed was watching the two of them intently, his green eyes flicking back and forth. She sighed and turned back to face Gajeel, racking her fingers through her hair.

“Fine.” 

She squawked in indignation when he reached out to ruffle her hair, moments away from clawing at his face before he ducked away with Pantherlily to fill out the needed paperwork. Huffing, she sat down at one of the empty tables, resting her cheek on her fist as her eyes fell upon the Raijinshuu’s table again. Freed was staring daggers at the back of Gajeel’s head, a disgruntled expression on his face. She could feel his annoyance through their bond. 

Her other hand slipped into her pocket and her fingers curled around the little remote. Her thumb hovered over the button as she watched Master Makarov leave their table, Evergreen arguing fervently about something with Bickslow while Laxus sighed deeply. Freed was still distracted, half listening to the argument while watching Gajeel fill out the permission papers with envious eyes. 

She pressed down.

Freed jolted in his seat, gasping sharply as the toy inside him started buzzing pleasantly against his prostate. His green eyes instantly locked onto hers, wide in alarm as his mouth fell open. She giggled to herself, grinning cheekily and increasing the speed. A soft pink colored his cheeks and he sat very still, his fingers gripping onto the table until his knuckles turned white. 

A shiver ran down her spine, an echo of his own pleasure travelling through their bond. She sighed softly, watching his chest heave as he struggled to breathe properly without uttering a sound. She leaned more of her weight on her arms over the table, her core throbbing and growing wetter and her master’s pleasure increased. As much as she wanted to go to his table and take him away, she couldn’t do that in front of their little Thunder God.

Speaking of, Laxus tilted his head slightly and looked around the guild hall, most likely searching for the source of the quiet buzzing. Finally, his eyes fell on a trembling Freed, who curled up in his seat with a mortified look on his face. The blond blinked at him for a moment before it clicked and his eyes snapped over to meet hers. 

The demoness stared back at the lightning mage and promptly pressed the button again to increase the intensity of the vibrations. Freed flinched as if struck and bit down on his bottom lip harshly, wide eyes focused on the table. A disturbed yet amused expression took over Laxus’ face and he shook his head. No sooner than he’d made a dismissive gesture with his hand, Freed was nearly sprinting in her direction and pulling her into the bathroom. 

She grinned widely as she was pushed against the wall, the door closed and locked behind them. Freed pressed their lips together in a desperate, open mouthed kiss that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, his soft hands cradling her jaw. She sighed into the kiss, tilting her head to brush her tongue against his and wrapping her arms around his waist to tug him closer before flicking the vibrator to a higher speed. 

Freed cried out, breaking away from the kiss. A soft purr came from her throat as she licked away the strands of saliva hanging between their lips. She slid a hand down his front to cup bulge of his erection through his pants and buried her nose behind his ear, her eyes fluttering shut as she submerged herself in his scent.

His hips bucked into her hand, his hands sliding under her shirt to run over the soft expanse of her stomach and settle under her clothed breasts— ever the gentleman. She traced the sharp edge of his jaw with her tongue and blew over the moist skin, causing him to shudder. Freed bit his lip and tilted his head back, letting the demoness lick, nip and suck at the unblemished skin of his neck all she wanted. She let out a delighted little sound, taking off the rubber band from his hair to thread her fingers through the soft strands. 

Lapping at the fluttering pulse thrumming just under his flesh, she undid the buttons of his pants and pushed down his underwear with her free hand to reveal his weeping erection. Freed popped open the buttons of his shirt, allowing her to nose at the markings branding his collarbones which trailed down his torso. _Her_ markings. 

She curled her fingers around his shaft and gave swift, even strokes while nibbling on his collarbones. Freed moaned softly, bucking his hips into her fist and running his hands along her sides. She pressed a kiss against his pulse and swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing more precum over his length. 

“I wish I could go with you,” She grumbled into his skin, nuzzling her face against his throat. Then, she grinned, “But you always let me get away with everything, and that’s a big no-no from the Council.” 

Freed huffed, cheeks red as he looked at her, “Not _everything._ ”

She raised her eyebrows and tightened her fingers around his cock, making his hips snap forwards with a strangled curse leaving his lips. She didn’t correct him, if only to keep him from getting into one of his moods— a petty little thing he is. 

“I wish I could go with you.” She repeated, prepping kisses over the side of his face, “We’d have fun like last time. Keep you warm and snug inside my pussy during the night, wake you up with my mouth around your cock in the morning,” Freed whimpered at her words and his pleasure doubled, making her grin grow even as her walls fluttered around nothing. “Would you like that, beautiful?”

“Yes.” Freed moaned, “God, _yes.”_

A pleasured shiver racked her spine and she dropped to her knees in front of him. She ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock. Freed groaned and buried his hands into her hair. “We’ll do that when I get back,” She murmured, sliding a hand under his cock to fondle his balls, “I promise, lovely, but right now I need you to come for me. Then I’ll be back home before you know it.”

With that, she took him to the root, closing her eyes and swallowing around his length. Freed threw his head back, tightening his fingers around her hair and rocking his hips into her mouth. She wrapped an arm around his waist to settle her nose against the trimmed patch of hair on his pelvis, and turned the vibrator on its strongest setting. 

His knees buckled, but she kept him up by her hold around his waist. Freed slapped a hand over his mouth to smother an embarrassingly loud shriek, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the assault on his prostate became too much to bear and he painted the inside of her mouth with his release.

His pleasure was hers and she hummed happily around his cock, swallowing most of his cum before he was pulling her up. Freed pressed her against the wall again, leaning most of his weight against her, and caught her mouth in hiss. She cupped the sides of his face as he pushed past her lips with his tongue, swallowing the remains of his release from her mouth. He suckled on her tongue for a moment, then pulled away with a soft whimper when the vibrations continued.

She laughed breathlessly and turned it off, pecking his lips. She ran her fingers through his disheveled locks, ensuring that her scent was all over him, and pulled out a bag from the shadows of the bathroom. It contained a change of clothes and wipes, something she’d packed for occasions like these. Freed snorted and opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door harshly. She scowled.

“Hurry your ass up, demon! We’re burnin’ daylight!” Gajeel barked in between loud, obnoxious knocks. She vaguely heard Pantherlily scold him from the other side of the door.

“That son of a bitch…” She growled, laying a hand on the doorknob, but Freed caught her chin between his fingers to plant a soft kiss on her lips, melting away the anger. 

“I’ll see you later.” He uttered, pulling away and looking at her through his lashes.

Warmth travelled to her cheeks and she was, undoubtedly, smiling like an idiot. God, she was so whipped for this human. “I—”

“Hurry up!” 

“ _Redfox, I fucking swear to god—”_

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl is a sucker for the whole mates ordeal 🤡
> 
> —so reader’s a demon and she’s bound to Freed, who’s her mate and lowkey her master. Fairy Tail took her in but she’s still on probation and needs to be constantly monitored until the Council takes her off the shit list for her past crimes.
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
